sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars video games
This is a list of Star Wars video games. Though there have been many hobbyist-made and freeware games based on the Star Wars movie series and brand, this page lists only the games that have been developed or published by LucasArts, or officially licensed by Lucasfilm. Platforms: Arcade, Apple II, Atari 2600, Famicom, Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Sega Master System, Sega Dreamcast, Game Gear, GameCube, DOS, Microsoft Windows, Macintosh, Mac OS, OS X, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, iOS, Android, Linux. Episode-related titles The following is a list of Star Wars games that are based on the feature films. They are listed in order of release by film. ''Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars'' (1983–88) - Arcade **'Re-released' for: Atari 2600, Atari 5200, Commodore 64, Atari 8-bit family, ColecoVision, BBC Micro, ZX Spectrum, Acorn Electron, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Apple II, DOS, Macintosh, Amiga. *''Star Wars'' (1987) - Famicom *''Star Wars: Attack on the Death Star'' (1991) - PC-9801, X68000 *''Star Wars'' (1991–93) - NES, Game Boy, Master System, Game Gear *''Super Star Wars'' (1992) - SNES **'Re-released' for: Wii Virtual Console, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita *''Star Wars Arcade'' (1993) - Arcade **'Re-released' for: 32X ''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1982) - Atari 2600, Intellivision *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1985/88) - Arcade **'Re-released' for: BBC Micro, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, Amiga, Atari ST. *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1992) - NES, Game Boy *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' (1993) - SNES **'Re-released': Wii Virtual Console ''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi – Death Star Battle'' (1983/84) - Atari 2600, Atari 8-bit family, Atari 5200, ZX Spectrum *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' (1984/88) - Arcade, BBC Micro, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, Amiga, Atari ST, GameCube *''Super Return of the Jedi'' (1994) - SNES, Game Boy, Game Gear **'Re-released': Wii Virtual Console Canceled: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi – Ewok Adventure - Atari 2600 (unreleased) ''Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999) - Microsoft Windows, PlayStation *''Star Wars: Episode I'' (1999) - Pinball *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' (2000/01) - PlayStation, Dreamcast, Game Boy Advance *''Star Wars Episode I: Battle for Naboo'' (2000/01) - Nintendo 64, Microsoft Windows *''Star Wars Episode I: Obi-Wan's Adventures'' (2000) - Game Boy Color *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' (2001) - Xbox ''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2002) - GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox *''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) - Game Boy Advance *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' (2002) - Game Boy Advance ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) - PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS Series titles The following is a list of Star Wars games that are not based on a particular feature film, and form part of a series. The list is ordered from the oldest series to the Latest. ''X-Wing'' *''X-Wing'' (1993) - DOS, Macintosh **Expansion(s): Imperial Pursuit (1993) and B-Wing (1993) Compilation: X-Wing (Collector's CD-ROM) (1994) *''TIE Fighter'' (1994) - DOS, Macintosh **Expansion(s): Defender of the Empire (1994) Compilation: TIE Fighter (Collector's CD-ROM) (1995) *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' (1997) - Windows **Expansions: Balance of Power Campaigns (1997), and Flight School (1998) *''X-Wing Alliance'' (1999) - Windows ''Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' (1993) DOS, Mac, Sega CD, 3DO *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' (1995) DOS, PlayStation, Microsoft windows ''Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' (1995) DOS, Mac, PlayStation *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' (1997) Windows **Expansion(s): Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) Windows *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' (2002) Windows, Mac, Xbox, GameCube, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' (2003) Windows, Mac, Xbox, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 ''Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' (1998) Windows, Nintendo 64 *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' (2001) GameCube *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' (2003) GameCube **Note: The co-op campaign of Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, is composed of all the missions of the single player campaign of the previous game Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (except for 2 missions which are not included), however such missions can only be played in multiplayer, and can not be played in single-player. Additionally as a bonus, the game includes the Arcade games of Star Wars, Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi. ''Star Wars Racer'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' (1999) Windows, Mac, Dreamcast, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color *''Star Wars: Racer Arcade'' (2000) Arcade *''Star Wars Racer Revenge'' (2002) PlayStation 2 ''Racer'' related titles *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' (2001) PlayStation 2 ''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (2001) Windows, Mac **Expansion(s): Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) Windows, Mac ''Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' (2001) Windows, PlayStation 2 **''Star Wars: Starfighter Special Edition'' (2001) Xbox **''Star Wars: Starfighter'' (2003) Arcade *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' (2002) Xbox, PlayStation 2 ''Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2003) Windows, Xbox, Mac, iOS, Android *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' (2005) Windows, Linux(SteamOS), Xbox, Mac *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2011) (MMORPG) Windows ** Expansion(s): Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013), Galactic Starfighter (2014), Galactic Strongholds (2014), Shadow of Revan (2014), Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015), and Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) *Canceled Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic III Windows, Xbox ''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' (2003) Windows **Expansion(s): Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed (2004), Star Wars Galaxies: Episode III Rage of the Wookiees (2005), Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan (2005), Compilation(s): Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit (2005), Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience (2005), and Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures (2006) ''Battlefront'' The Battlefront series has been handled by two different developers. Pandemic Studios *'Console:' **''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (2004) PlayStation 2, Windows, Xbox, Mac **''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (2005) PlayStation 2, Windows, Xbox, PlayStation Portable **Canceled: Star Wars: Battlefront III (2008) (PC, PS3, Xbox 360) *'Handheld:' **''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' (2007) PlayStation Portable **''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' (2009) PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS *'Mobile:' **''Star Wars: Battlefront Mobile'' (2005) **''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' (2009) EA DICE *''Star Wars Battlefront'' (2015) - PlayStation 4, Windows, Xbox One *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' (2017) - PlayStation 4, Windows, Xbox One ''Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' (2006) Windows, Mac OS X **Expansion(s): Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) Windows Compilation: Star Wars: Empire at War: Gold Pack (game and expansion package) (2007) Windows ''The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (2008) Windows, Mac OS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Nintendo DS, iOS **''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Ultimate Sith Edition'' (2009) Windows, Mac OS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (2010) Windows, Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, iOS ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' animated series *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Lightsaber Duels'' (2008) - Wii *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Jedi Alliance'' (2008) - Nintendo DS *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' (2009) - Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii *''Clone Wars Adventures'' (2010) - Windows, Mac (Shutdown) Games by genre The following games are classified together because of sharing the same genre, rather than officially being part of the same series. Excluded are the games listed above. Table games and virtual pinball Table games: *''Star Wars Chess'' (1993) (Chess engine) DOS, Sega CD, Windows *''Star Wars Monopoly'' (1997) Windows Virtual pinball: Star Wars Pinball (2013) Windows, Mac, Wii U, Xbox 360, 3DS, PSVita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Kindle Fire, Android, iOS :*''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (2013)http://www.starwarspinball.com/ :*''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2013) :*''Star Wars Pinball: Boba Fett'' Star Wars Pinball: Balance of the Force (2013) Xbox 360, PSVita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Android, iOS :*''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (2013) :*''Star Wars Pinball: Darth Vader'' :*''Star Wars Pinball: Starfighter Assault'' Star Wars Pinball: Heroes of the Force (2014) Xbox 360, PSVita, PS3, PS4, Android, iOS :*''Star Wars Pinball: Masters of the Force'' :*''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (2013) :*''Star Wars Pinball: Droids'' :*''Star Wars Pinball: Han Solo Kinect Motion Sensor *''Kinect Star Wars'' (2012) (Kinect) Xbox 360 Educational Developed by Lucas Learning: *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge'' *''Star Wars: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Droid Works'' (1999) Windows, Mac *''Star Wars: Pit Droids'' Windows, iOS *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' (Developed by Argonaut Games) *''Star Wars: JarJar's Journey Adventure Book'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center'' Other educational: *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' (1998) (Multimedia encyclopedia) Windows, Macintosh *''Star Wars: Jedi Math'' (2008) (Educational) Leapster *''Star Wars: Jedi Reading'' (2008) (Educational) Leapster *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) (Platform/Educational) Didj *''Star Wars: Jedi Trials'' (2009) Didj Jakks Pacific- Plug It In & Play TV Games *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battle Game'' (2005) Handheld TV game *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) - Jakks Pacific TV Game **''Star Wars GameKey'' (expansion) (2006) *''Star Wars: Original Trilogy'' (2007) Jakks Pacific TV Game *''Star Wars: Republic Squadron'' (2009) Jakks Pacific TV Game Stand-alone titles By year The following is a list of Star Wars games that are stand-alone titles that do not form part of a series, released primarily for consoles, personal computers and arcade. The titles are grouped together depending on the decade on which they were released. 1980s *''Star Wars: The Arcade Game'' (1983) - Colecovision *''Star Wars: Jedi Arena'' (1983) - Atari 2600 *''Star Wars: The Arcade Game'' (1984) - Atari 2600 *''Star Wars: Droids'' (1988) - Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum *'' '' (1985, System 3 Software Ltd) - ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64 1990s *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' (1996) (3rd person shooter) Nintendo 64, Windows *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' (1997) (Fighting) PlayStation *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' (1997) (Adventure) Windows *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (Star Wars: Supremacy - UK) (1998) (Real-time strategy) Windows *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' (1998) (Rail shooter) Arcade *''Star Wars Millennium Falcon CD-Rom Playset'' (1998) (Rail shooter-adventure) Windows 95-98-Me 2000s *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' (2000) (Real-time strategy) Windows *''Star Wars: Demolition'' (2000) (Vehicular Combat) PlayStation, Dreamcast *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' (2002) (Third person action) GameCube, PlayStation 2 *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' (2005) (First person shooter) Xbox, Windows *''Star Wars: The Best of PC'' (2006) (Compilation) Windows 2010s *''Star Wars Battle Pod'' (2015) (Rail shooter) Arcade *''Vader Immortal'' (2019) (Virtual Reality) Oculus Rift, Oculus Quest *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' (2019) (Action-adventure) Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One Non-videogame PC software *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' (1994) (Screensaver) Windows Canceled games Games that were never finished, nor released. Note: Not included games that are part of a series. *''Star Wars: First Assault'' (2012) (First-person shooter) *''Star Wars 1313'' (2013) (Action-adventure) *''Star Wars Outpost'' (2013) *''Star Wars: Attack Squadrons'' (2014) *''Star Wars: Battle of the Sith Lords'' (2015) (Action-adventure) Handheld and mobile titles The following is a list of Star Wars titles that are handheld and mobile games. Additional handheld and mobile games are listed above. Unless otherwise mentioned they are for mobile phones. *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' (1997) (Adventure) Game Boy Color *''Star Wars: Flight of the Falcon'' (2003) (Action/Space simulation) Game Boy Advance *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' (2004) Game Boy Advance *''Star Wars: Battle For The Republic'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' (2005) *''Star Wars Imperial Ace 3D'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' (2005) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Combat'' (2005) *''Star Wars Trivia'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Ask Yoda'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Jedi Arena'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Puzzle Blaster'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Jedi Assassin'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' (2006) (Action-adventure) PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS – set between episodes III & IV *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Mobile'' (2008) *''Star Wars Cantina'' (2010) *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' (2009) - iOS, Unity *''Star Wars Battle of Hoth'' (2010) *''Star Wars Arcade: Falcon Gunner'' (2010) *''Star Wars: Imperial Academy'' (2011) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' - Android, iOS (2013) Port of the PC game. *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' - Android, iOS (2013, shut down 2018) *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' (2013) *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' (2014) *''Star Wars: Commander'' - Android, iOS, Windows Phone (2014) *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' - Android, iOS (2014). Spans the Rise of the Empire Era and the Rebellion Era. *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' - Android, iOS (2015). Spans the Old Republic Era, the Rise of the Empire Era, Rebellion Era, and the Era of the New Republic. *''Star Wars: Uprising'' - Android, iOS (2015, discontinued November 17, 2016) *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' - iOS (2015) *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' - Android, iOS, Windows Phone (2015) *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' - Android, iOS (2017) *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' - Android, iOS (2017) *''Star Wars: Jedi Challenges'' - Android, iOS (2017) ''Journeys'' series *''Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' - iOS (2014) *''Journeys: Beginnings'' - iOS (2014) Browser games Classified by the website on where they can be found. StarWars.com *''Carbon Connection'' *''Force Flight'' *''Garbage Masher'' *''Sharpshooter Clone Training'' (2008) *''Live Fire'' (2008) *''Clones vs. Droids'' *''Ewok Village'' Disney.com ''Star Wars Rebels'' series *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' - StarWars.com, Disney.com (2014) *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' - Disney.com (2014) ''Star Wars'' video game franchises based on crossovers In some cases Lucasfilm has allowed other videogames franchises to do their own Star Wars games, resulting in crossover hybrid franchises. ''Lego Star Wars'' Lego made videogames based on their Lego Star Wars toys, as part of their Lego video games franchise. Main series Due to the technical limitations of handhelds, the handheld versions always result in an entirely different game telling the same story as the console version, however, the PlayStation handheld versions tend to imitate more closely the console versions albeit with some reduced areas and features. *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' (2005): Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360, GameCube, Mac **'Handheld(s):' Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (2006): Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Mac **'Handheld(s):' Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' (2011): PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 3DS, Wii, Windows, Mac **'Handheld(s):' Nintendo DS, Nintendo, PlayStation Portable *''Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2016): Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, Mac **'Handheld(s):' Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita *''Lego Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' (2020): Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch Compilation(s): Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (2007) includes Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, and Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Mac *'Handheld(s):' Nintendo DS *'Mobile:' iOS, Android. Mobile game and web browser *''Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' (2009): Unity *''Lego Star Wars: Ace Assault'' (2011) *''Lego Star Wars: Ace Assault 2'' (2012) *''Lego Star Wars: Battle Orders'' (2012): Unity *''Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' (2013): Android, iOS *''Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles'' (2014): Android, iOS *''Lego Star Wars: Microfighters'' (2014): Android, iOS ''Angry Birds Star Wars'' Angry Birds made two Star Wars games. *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' (2012) *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' (2013) ''Disney Infinity'' The ''Disney Infinity'' series allowed to use Star Wars characters along characters from other franchises owned by Disney, including characters from the Marvel and Pixar films. *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' (2015): Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, iOS, Android Guest-appearances of Star Wars characters in other videogame franchises This category refers to video games from other franchises were the inclusion of Star Wars characters is very minor and restricted only to small easter eggs or an unlockable character cameo. ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' (2001), Activision – Skateboarding game featuring unlockable Darth Maul. Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, PC *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' (2002), Activision – Skateboarding game featuring unlockable Jango Fett. Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, PC ''Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' (2009), LucasArts – Action-adventure game featuring unlockable Han Solo. Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable *''LEGO Indiana Jones'' series: **''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' (2008), LucasArts – Action-adventure game featuring unlockable Han Solo and cameos from other Star Wars characters. Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Windows **''Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' (2009), LucasArts - Action-adventure game featuring cameos from Star Wars characters. Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Windows Stand-alone games *''Night Shift'' (1990), Lucasfilm Games – Platform game featuring action figures of various Star Wars characters. Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, Mac, PC, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum *''Secret Weapons Over Normandy'' (2003), LucasArts – Flight simulation game featuring unlockable X-wing and TIE Fighter. Xbox, PlayStation 2, PC *''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' (2005), LucasArts – Features unlockable character Han Solo. Xbox, PlayStation 2 *''Soulcalibur IV'' (2008), Namco Bandai Games – Fighting game. At release featuring Darth Vader exclusively in the PlayStation 3 version, with Yoda exclusively in the Xbox 360 version, and Darth Vader's apprentice [[Starkiller|Galen Starkiller Marek]] in both versions. Months after the release, Darth Vader and Yoda were made available for purchase as downloadable content, each at the version they were absent at release. Each of the Star Wars characters had his own ending on the "Story Mode". However, in late 2016, all dlc in SoulCalibur IV was removed from the PlayStation and Microsoft stores due to licensing from the purchase of Star Wars by Disney. See also Rescue on Fractalus References Category:Lists Star Wars video games List of LucasArts Star Wars games List of Star Wars video games Video games Star Wars video games Category:Video games